Nadir
Nadir - God of the Plains Nadir is the furious demon of the wide wastelands in which no trees grow. Story Angry because his parents, Terrae and Roki, cared more about the humans than about him he wanted to destroy them. Nadir started to dry out the land, turning green forests into deserts, rivers into dry canyons and swamps into poisoned realms of mushrooms. As food became rare, many people starved to death or were killed by each other, but some few endured the rage of the god and managed to survive even in the deadliest deserts. When Nadir noticed them, they earned his respect and he stopped his destruction. Henceforward, Nadir has an eye on those who are able to survive even the greatest dangers and leads those who are traveling through the most dangerous landscapes. With the upcoming 1.9-Update and the feature of animal breeding i thought of another god. While the followers of Nadir are barely limited in terms of Food or Weapons, they are limited by other restrictions and their inventory. Materials: Sand, Sandstone, Wood, Wool, Cactus Colours: Brown, White Foods: Whatever drops from Sheep, Cows and Pigs Biomes: Plains, Desert Armour: Leather Weapon: Bow, Sword (no Tools better than iron), Wolves and Cactus barricades Shrine: This Cactuscraft or Bonecraft might be useful. If you really can't handle the space of your inventory, i recommend Mo's Creatures which provides you a pack horse. Level 1: Abandoned Mineshaft: Leave your mine, stop mining. Never go underground again. A couple of steps into a cave are allowed tho. If you find ores or coal at the surface, you may collect it. You are allowed to carve cobblestone for your tools from the side of mountains. Welcome to the Herd: To become a nomad you have to gather a herd for your living. Find 5 Cows, Sheep or Pigs and keep them. You always must have a herd of at least 5 animals. During night, surround them with fences and defend them against wolves and other enemies. If every single one of your animals dies, you are lost. Delete the world and start a new one. You should also gather some Wheat, seeds and some Blocks of Dirt before you proceed on your path. Grow Restless: Give up your home and move into flat landscapes. From now on you are not allowed to have a firm home or base. At least every other day you have to delete your shelter for the night, the torches and the fences for your animals. Move on and wander to another place. Everything you cant carry has to be left behind (not in a chest, just throw it on the ground); your inventory is now everything you will ever possess. Level 2: Breed: Every human has to eat and that's what your herd is for. Start breeding your animals to get food. Since you're not allowed to settle down and grow wheat, you need to hunt during the night and use bonemeal to insta-grow your seeds into weed. Don't eat the rotten flesh of zombies tho. Oasis: find an Oasis with water and some trees. If you really don't find one, you can make one on your own. This is your only source of Wood now. You are not allowed to visit the Oasis more frequently than every third day. Shrines: whenever you find a remarkable spot or a landmark (stuff like a stone-pillar in the middle of the desert), build a shrine for Nadir. Whenever you visit the shrine, sacrifice a piece of meat on it (no rotten Zombie meat). Level 3: Sanctuary: In the very middle of the desert, far away from every source of water, you should build a temple for Nadir. Use Sandstone and Sand, some Cobblestone is fine too. Try to let it look Egyptian. In this sanctuary you may put a single chest and your allowed to store stuff in it. For the Sanctuary applies a similar restriction like for the Oasis: Don't visit it more than once a week. Category:Fan-Made God Category:No sense at all Category:Demon